


Silence and Candlelight  (Whispered Words)

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-17
Updated: 2003-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: It was going to be one of those nights, then.





	Silence and Candlelight  (Whispered Words)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment in image-driven writing, using words to illustrate a scene. Thanks to Cyndi for editing.

Dominic woke abruptly, alone. It was long past dark; the digital clock by the bedside said 1:04am. He wondered for a moment what had woken him, and then heard quiet sounds from down the hall. Orli was home.

He sat up, rubbing sleep and the cobwebs of dreams from his eyes. The door clicked open and he blinked, disoriented, blinded by the flood of light from the hallway. Just as suddenly the lights went off again, and the room was plunged back into darkness. Dominic was left dazed, still sleep-muddled, with Orlando’s silhouette burned into his vision.

“Orli?” he called softly into the silence. No answer, but he could hear movement, rustling in the dark nearby. Then the hiss of a struck match, and Orlando’s face was uplit dramatically by a single tiny flame. His eyes met Dominic’s face for a second, and then he turned away to methodically light each of the candles they kept placed around the bedroom. Dominic let his breath out slowly, sinking back into the pillows as he waited for Orlando to finish. It was going to be one of those nights, then.

The last candle lit, Orlando turned to face Dominic. He looked almost demonic in the flickering candlelight; eyes glittering, dark curls falling riotous against olive skin, the paler flesh disappearing into the open ‘V’ of a black silk shirt, neatly trimmed goatee throwing the bottom of his face into shadow. Dominic struggled for air, forced his eyes to meet Orlando’s. His pulse was quickening; he had to focus to keep his eyes from glazing over with lust as Orlando walked towards him.

Orlando reached the bed and settled smoothly astride Dominic’s hips, his hands resting on the pale skin of Dominic’s chest. His feet were bare; he wore only black slacks and that sinful silk shirt. He bent forward gracefully, meeting Dominic’s lips once, twice; his tongue dipping into Dominic’s open mouth on the second touch before he leaned back and unbuttoned his shirt slowly from the bottom. Dominic licked his lips without thinking, watching the striptease with apprehension and arousal.

The shirt was discarded, Orlando's rich skin highlighted and shadowed by the candles surrounding them, light playing over the outlines of muscle and bone. Dominic sat up partway, resting on his elbows, his eyes asking Orlando silently for permission and receiving acquiescence. Dominic’s tongue came out to trace its way up Orlando’s ribs, over the sternum, across his collarbone before drawing a dark, flat nipple into his mouth.

He felt Orlando’s reaction in the roll of his hips, the gasp of indrawn breath. After thoroughly licking, sucking, and stroking his prize into taut awareness with his tongue, he pulled back to meet Orlando’s smoldering eyes. Seeing what he was looking for reflected in their dark depths, he raised himself fully into a sitting position, legs still trapped beneath Orlando’s weight and the coverlet. His lips parted and their tongues tangled, not quite a kiss. His hands dropped to the waistband of Orlando’s slacks, easing them open.

Orlando’s moan vibrated through him when Dominic’s hand finally made contact and began stroking, Orlando’s lips coming down hard on his. Then he was being eased back onto the pillows, soft cushions giving way beneath him as Orlando devoured his mouth. The covers were in the way; Dominic pushed them aside impatiently with one hand, the other still stroking Orlando as his hips rocked steadily against Dominic’s hand. Then they both sighed into each other’s mouths at the feel of skin on skin, Dominic pulling Orlando’s slacks off even as Orlando removed his boxers.

The gasped whispers coming from Orlando’s lips finally formed recognizable words. “Please. Please, Dom. Please.” Dominic pulled out of the kiss for a moment, groped for the bottle of lube as Orlando nuzzled him, stubble rasping against his skin. They had been here so many times it was almost second nature; Dominic’s fingers sliding slippery into Orlando, in then out, one then two, and finally three, stroking and massaging as Orlando moved against him.

They both moaned when Orlando finally sank onto Dominic, sweat soaking the sheets and making bare skin glisten in the candlelight. Licking and sucking with lips and tongues, Dominic’s hands clenched in the sheets as Orlando rode him, slowly at first but increasing the pace as they pushed each other’s limits. When Dominic judged the time was right, one of his hands untangled itself to stroke Orlando in rhythm with his thrusts. Only a few more minutes, and then they came together, Dominic’s hips arching off the mattress as Orlando cried out his release.

Dominic clenched his teeth and rode out the aftershocks, pulling Orlando to his chest as the tremors faded, soothing his shaking body with gentle hands and whispered words. Breathing steadied, muscles relaxed, and Dominic lost his fingers in dark satiny curls. “Better?” he asked softly, feeling Orlando nod against his chest. “Was it really that bad?” Tension, and then a careful shrug. Dominic sighed. “You shouldn’t let him get to you,” he whispered into Orlando’s hair, felt the tension dissolve.

“I know,” Orlando whispered in return, fingers flexing and seeking out Dominic’s skin. “I’m sorry.” Silence, and then Orlando pulled back to look at him intently. “I love you,” he said seriously, dark eyes blazing fire into Dominic’s soul, and it was suddenly hard to breathe again.

“I know,” Dominic assured him, just as serious, just as nakedly honest. “I love you too.” Orlando held his eyes for another long moment, then settled satisfied onto Dominic’s shoulder. And for the second time that night, Dominic fell asleep, this time bathed in the soft warm glow of candlelight.


End file.
